


Trooper

by officialbroski10



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rex Needs a Hug, Smut, Some angst, better yet rex needs a partner, clone boi, forget sleep i write instead, give this man a snickers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialbroski10/pseuds/officialbroski10
Summary: The OC's been through a lot. Quite a lot. And so has ol' Rex.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Original Character(s)





	Trooper

abcdefghi

(just putting this here as a placeholder for the time being)


End file.
